The invention relates to a package of a rolled photosensitive material usable for loading in a light room.
A package of a rolled photosensitive material usable for loading in a light room is loaded into a magazine in light-shielding state, and the light-shielding ability of the package is broken in the magazine, and a photosensitive strip material is extended through the slit of the magazine.
The above mentioned conventional package of a rolled photosensitive material comprises a core, a photosensitive strip material wound around the core, a light-shielding leader connected to the leading end of the photosensitive strip material to shield the peripheral surface of the photosensitive strip material from light and side light-shielding covers connected to both sides of the light-shielding leader so that the boundary between the side light-shielding covers and the light-shielding leader corresponds to the boundary between the peripheral surface and the side surface of the photosensitive strip material to shield the side surface of the photosensitive strip material from light, and at least one of the above mentioned light-shielding leader and side light-shielding covers are composed of the material which tends to tear along the direction of the boundary (EP 0 414 265 A2 which corresponds to Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 3-77933). The above mentioned conventional package is preferable because it can be made easily and at low cost.
However, since the light-shielding leader and the side light-shielding cover were made of only polyethylene film they had disavantages, such as the occurrence of pinholes and the loss of light-shielding ability caused by the external force through drop and vibration which occur during transportation. Particularly, the side light-shielding covers have these disadvantages.
Besides, since the core is made of a conventional paper holder, it is insufficient in moistureproofness upon to temperature and moisture changes during transportation or storage. Thus, moisture can permeate into the package, and affect adversely the photographic properties of the photosensitive strip material. On the other hand, although a cushioning package for preventing the occurrence of pinholes and a moistureproof package for preventing the permeation of moisture may be utilized they are expensive because of a special package.